Freedom Is Being Alone (I Fear Liberation)
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: 'Le mystère que Manon voudrait désormais résoudre est peut-être différent.' Anime XY, spéciaux Saikyō Mega-Shinka ; drabbles, fluff de voyage entre Daigo, Alan, Manon et leurs Pokémon après l'Acte II.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est réalisé à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 1 000 mots (10 x 100)

**Rating :** G

**Personnages :** Alan, Manon, Daigo Tsuwabuki (Pierre Rochard), Hari-san, Lizardon ; Fleurdelys (Lysandre).  
>(Pour les Pokémon apparaissant ou mentionnés : Hari-san = le HarimaronMarisson de Manon ; Fla-chan = le Flabébé de Manon ; Lizardon = Dracaufeu ; Metagross = Métalosse ; Cokodora = Galekid en VF.)

**Notes :** 10 drabbles, postés pour le Sapin à drabbles 2014-5. La série des _Saikyō Mega-Shinka_ / _La Plus Puissante des Méga-Évolutions_ s'insère, sous forme d'épisodes spéciaux indépendants, dans le canon de la génération _XY_ actuellement en cours de diffusion ; les drabbles prennent directement place après l'"Act II" et y font lourdement référence (implicitement). Le titre est tiré de la chanson "Between" de Vienna Teng.  
>Petit exercice d'extrapolations et de changements de point de vue dans le groupe qui s'est formé dans "Act II". Fluuuuuuufff, amitié, avec les Petites Choses Qui Ne Vont Pas (et qui vont possiblement commencer à exploser dans "Act III") pointant le bout de leur nez.<p>

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

o

o

o

La tendresse avec laquelle Alan s'occupe de Lizardon, précautionneusement, dispensant sourires et caresses, contraste avec l'agressivité du combat contre Rayquaza. Bien qu'habituel, Manon trouve le spectacle rassurant.

« Et toi, rien de cassé ?

— Tu as encore de la suie sur le visage », (ne) répond (pas) Alan.

La manche de Manon revient pourtant immaculée.

« Désolé que la situation ait dégénéré », s'excuse-t-il sans se retourner. « Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

— C'était mon premier Pokémon légendaire. Tu es vraiment fort !

— Ça… ne t'incommode pas qu'on reste encore à Hoenn ? »

Manon l'ignore. L'essentiel vient des découvertes et des rencontres, non ?

« N'importe où ira ! »

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

« Le lit devrait être assez grand. Il faudra juste qu'on se serre un peu.

— _Hors de question_.

— Alors je garde Lizardon et Hari-san. Toi, dors par terre. »

Manon s'imagine peut-être _généreuse_, mais ordonner ce qu'Alan comptait de toute façon faire sonne comme une insulte.

Peu importe. Alan s'assied en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer son épaule gauche contre l'armature. Manon bondit aussitôt sur le matelas, juste derrière lui ; Lizardon se couche à ses côtés, le haut du corps installé sur ses jambes croisées, et, en lui grattouillant le cou par réflexe, Alan réalise soudainement qu'il a été consciencieusement encerclé.

o

Il reste en place, immobilisé par Lizardon : Hari-san et Manon peuvent commencer à travailler.

« Enlève ton… t-shirt ? Machin ? Bref, déshabille-toi.

— Pardon ?

— Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré Daigo-san.

— Arrête, tu vas le déchirer !

— Laisse-moi voir ton épaule ! »

Alan se tend et se recroqueville presque aussitôt.

« Ça n'est rien, je t'ai dit », marmonne-t-il.

Il ment mal, surtout.

« Mais c'était pour me protéger. Alors… »

Quelques dizaines de secondes d'hésitation, puis Alan finit par obtempérer, se dévêtant lui-même, silencieusement, sans déloger Lizardon.

Manon sonde Hari-san du regard.

« Ton épaule n'est habituellement pas noire et bleue, hein ? » Avant de réaliser, offensée : « Eh ! Elle a méga-évolué _avant moi_ ! »

o

Sans rien dire, Alan supporte Manon appuyant les pieds sur son dos pour serrer le bandage, renifle quand Daigo-san lui apprend qu'elle aurait dû refroidir l'épaule _avant_, soupire lorsqu'elle défait le pansement, s'étrangle lorsqu'elle enfonce la glace contre son épaule – à nu.

« Manon, protège-le avec un gant.

— Espèce de brute ?!

— Dou-illet », chantonne-t-elle.

Une fois terminé, Manon et Lizardon relèvent spontanément patte et main, déjà refermées, pour se taper du poing. Alan plisse les yeux.

« Depuis quand vous vous entendez bien, vous deux ? »

Les quelques étincelles que Lizardon souffle contre sa paume résonnent comme un '_Depuis que tu es un crétin._'

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

Elle-même n'est pas si certaine de le comprendre : Alan travaillait au laboratoire mais est devenu dresseur, Alan a naturellement apprécié (bon, _toléré_) sa compagnie mais voyageait seul auparavant, Alan se consacre à son rêve indépendant mais sous les instructions d'un patron organisant ses déplacements, Alan a spontanément déclaré avoir été l'assistant du professeur mais se tait toujours lorsque Manon mentionne son nom.

Alan n'est pas méchant, il aime les Pokémon, la protège, l'aide (à se relever), poursuit sa quête sans vaciller. Bien sûr, Manon est intéressée (elle aussi veut méga-évoluer !) ; le mystère qu'elle voudrait désormais résoudre est peut-être juste différent.

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

Comme une enfant impressionnable, et peut-être pour compenser les combats qu'elle peut seulement regarder, Manon lui raconte des histoires de Kalos, les duels d'Alan, les Pokémon rencontrés, les villes traversées. Son panorama est innocent, réchauffant ; Daigo lui sourit sincèrement en retour.

« Prends exemple, Alan », fanfaronne-t-elle. « Daigo-san sait apprécier une demoiselle de qualité.

— Qui sait à peine marcher sans tomber.

— Tu m'as autorisée à te suivre, trop tard pour te plaindre !

— Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait. »

Manon tord ses sourcils, perdue.

« Je crois », traduit Daigo, « qu'Alan adore les bébés Pokémon _et_ qu'il te considère comme l'un des siens. »

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

Attendri, souriant, Alan tire doucement une couverture sur les corps entremêlés de ses compagnons endormis. Quand leurs regards se croisent, Daigo, charitable, l'invite à le rejoindre sur le balcon pour prévenir toute gêne.

« Metagross était déjà un vieil ami lorsqu'il a pu méga-évoluer. Lizardon est jeune, je me trompe ?

— Il a évolué rapidement.

— Mais il maîtrise parfaitement son corps. Il t'aime beaucoup. Cela, en soi, prouve ta force. »

Daigo s'y attendait : Alan esquive ses yeux, silencieux.

« Les compliments t'embarrassent, n'est-ce pas ? Je te suis pourtant sincèrement reconnaissant de ton aide. Lorsque nous aurons trouvé nos réponses, reprenons notre combat, d'accord ? »

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

Peut-être Fleurdelys-san et Alan sont-ils malintentionnés.

En l'identifiant comme Maître d'Hoenn, Fleurdelys-san a toutefois oublié, par ignorance ou par omission, que le nom _Tsuwabuki_ d'un vieux Samehader de la finance accompagne également son héritier. Daigo a grandi dans les luttes de pouvoir et d'influence. Les bonnes intentions affichées par Fleurdelys Labs ne sont pas une garantie.

En rejoignant la ville du siège de la Devon Corporation, Daigo sera dans son élément. Et si sa méfiance se révèle infondée, eh bien, il n'aura pas perdu son temps ! Alan et Manon sont charmants, et les voyages ne forment pas que les enfants.

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

Il n'est pas assez fort et, quand Manon le protège, Alan doit _la_ sauver ; entraîner Hari-san est devenu nécessaire. Cependant, Dard-Nuée contre le Cokodora d'un Maître de Ligue spécialisé Acier, ça foire.

Évidemment.

(L'aide d'Alan a été refusée.)

Qu'importe, Daigo-san semble s'amuser.

« Dis, aurais-tu un autre Pokémon ?

— Fla-chan ?

— Type Fée ! » craque Alan. « Acier _dévore_ Fée !

— Je sais ça ! Euh, Fla-chan est– ?

— Continue à ton rythme, alors, Manon. »

Restent donc Fouet Lianes et Toxik, se souvient Alan. Cokodora étant également Roche, Manon peut s'en sortir si–

« Hari-san, Toxik ! »

Frapper sa paume contre ses yeux lui permet d'échapper visuellement à ce massacre.

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

Il est libre depuis le début : libre d'enquêter, de combattre, de trouver des partenaires, de protéger le professeur Platane comme il l'entend. Fleurdelys ne l'a contraint à rien ; ses mots étaient raisonnables, Alan les a approuvés, c'est tout.

Alan est libre de voyager avec Manon, libre de discuter avec Daigo-san, (de le surveiller) sans se sentir vulnérable ou menacé. Alan est libre.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, lorsqu'il les regarde, Alan sent parfois sa main le démanger, une impression de constriction furtive, glaciale, incontrôlable – comme si le Mega Ring autour de son poignet s'était momentanément métamorphosé en menottes emprisonnant son bras.


End file.
